Melinda Halliwell
"When you love someone, it's worth fighting for. No matter what the odds." - Melinda to Chris Prudence Melinda "Mel" Halliwell is a daughter of the Next Generation of Charmed witches as well as the youngest child and only daughter of Charmed One; Piper Halliwell and nor mortal; Leo Wyatt. She is the baby sister of Wyatt and Chris Halliwell and the third niece of Prue Trudeau, Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews. Melinda is a decedent of the Warren family line of witches dating back to Melinda Warren of the 16th Century. History Pre-Birth In 1999, Piper and her sisters; Prue and Phoebe went to the future in 2009, it was there that she met her and Leo's only child, Melinda. Years later in 2002, Piper became pregnant, as a result all of the family assumed that Piper was having a little girl as she had in an alternative future. She had decided to name the little girl Prudence Melinda, after both the little girl and her sister. However, the child turned out to be a boy, Melinda's oldest brother; Wyatt. Early Life Melinda Halliwell was born on October 31, 2008 on the same night as her ancestor and namesake Melinda Warren, to Warren witch and Charmed One; Piper Halliwell and now mortal Leo Wyatt at San Francisco Memorial hospital and was born as the last full witch of the Halliwell family. Upon being brought home from the hospital she was immediately adored by her older brothers despite Chris being a little sad at not having a little brother. Within sixteen days of her birth while celebrating her brother's birthday, Melinda became the older cousin of her future best friend; Parker Halliwell. A month after Parker's birth and like with her cousins Hal and PJ, the two were given a joint Wiccaning to celebrate them into the Warren line. Appearance Melinda is a mix between both her parents and her brothers, making her a stunning girl. * Hair: Melinda has naturally dark and thick brown hair which she inherited from her mother, which goes down her back in waves and of which she has always kept long. After the death of her parents, Aunts and uncle, Melinda cut her hair short and had Parker help her dye it darkish blonde ombre however she hated it but refused to change it although she does eventually change it back to brunette. * Appearance: In terms of appearance, Melinda is a very beautiful and stunning young woman with a pale ivory complexion which is complimented by her round hazel green eyes, a mix between her Dad's eyes and her Mom's, and with plump lips. She got her height from her mother as the shortest of the cousins standing at 5'2" and has a petite frame and athletic frame. Melinda is said to be the double of her father despite her hair, height and eye color which she mostly got from her mom. * Wardrobe: Melinda has an alternative fashion sense with a bohemian-chic style mixed in with edgy and girly style with her typically wearing a leather jacket and a pair of boots. She has a thing about layers and tends to wear cute dresses, blouses and skirts with cute little patterns and has made a move to wearing more skinny jeans and always mixes them up with a difference of jewelry and a beanie hat. Melinda also always wears a gold pendent and a silver Wicca Charm bracelet. Personality Melinda is often seen as the opposite of Parker, with her being caring, sweet, kind, fun, energetic, friendly, the heart of the family just like her mother, and fairly humorous. She can be both stubborn and sarcastic at times as per the Halliwell trait. Yet she is also very honest and sincere. Melinda has a sweet personality and it is not often that she shows a dark side unless her family is in trouble. Melinda is not crazy about demons´ fighting, but due to her feelings of responsibility to Parker she often gets herself involved in a lot of trouble. She is the peacemaker, and is very responsible as well as always seeing the good in people which is occasionally her biggest flaw. However when she is betrayed, particularly by those like her brothers or her best friend, it hits her hard. Sometimes, Melinda has an inferiority complex towards Parker, but accepts that they are two different people and learns that she´s powerful in her own way. When it comes to dating, Melinda is not the dating type, but likes to be in love. She will only be tied to someone when she finds Mr. Right. She is also a very fierce individual and is strong-willed as well as being protective of her family. Powers and Abilities Active Powers * Molecular Immobilization: The ability to slow down molecules to the point that they freeze. Out of her siblings, she is the only one of Piper's children with this ability and is shown to have a lot of control over the ability with her often using it. Channeling the ability with her hands this was the first ability that Melinda had access too, although she struggled a lot in the beginning with controlling it sometimes freezing thing by accident, but has been taught how to use it by her mother. * Telekinesis: The ability to move objects and individuals by using your mind. Like her brothers, Melinda inherited telekinesis, and channels the ability with her hands. She first used the ability when she moved one of her toys towards her. Since receiving the power she has steadily learned to control it, though with the help of her Aunts Billie and Paige. Although she doesn't use it as much as her other abilities. * Premonition: The ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. This was the third ability that Melinda ever had use of with her first having a vision of her cousin Trish falling down the stairs. Over the years, Mel has learned to control the ability with the help of her Aunt Phoebe, although she still has trouble with summoning a vision to her, she can experience the vision. * Molecular Combustion: The ability to speed up molecules to the point that they explode. After the deaths of her parents and Aunts, Melinda received the power of molecular combustion, another ability of her mother's, and struggled a lot with controlling the ability having even badly injured Chris during an argument after the funeral. Yet she had been getting taught to use the ability by Trish and PJ. Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate another person or object via a crystal and a map. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Other Powers * High Resistance: The ability to be more resilient to powers that could be potentially lethal. * Advanced Combat: As the child of a Charmed One, Melinda has been trained to fight by her Aunt Phoebe, her Uncle Henry and her Uncle Charlie. * Temporary Powers: As a witch and child of a Charmed One, Melinda has temporarily been able to use abilities not belonging to them, due to either a spell or a transformation. Professional Life * School Student: Melinda is a student at Washington high school, and is well known in school for being one of the artistic students, with a great love of art and photography, which even resulted in colleges classes and an internship. She was fairly academic in school though it wasn't were her heart lay, with her being apart of the school photography, the school paper and the year book clubs. Melinda has also taken part in the school running team, and has maintained a 4.0gpa, however unlike her brothers, Melinda got into a lot more trouble mostly due to her cousin; Parker. * The Bay Mirror: At the age of sixteen, Melinda was offered an internship at the Bay Mirror by her Aunt Prue, to do some photography as well as writing some columns on the life of a student. During her term at the Bay Mirror, she was thought of highly by Elise Rothman, who is Prue's boss and the boss of Melinda's late Aunt Phoebe. Elise often commented on how much Melinda was like Phoebe in her writing, and had kept her own in an internship role working under her, and has offered Melinda a future job after she finishes high school and does a college course in journalism. Relationships Parker Halliwell Parker is Melinda's maternal cousin through their mothers as well as her best friend. Despite being cousins, Melinda and Parker have always been raised together especially due to the sixteen day difference between the two as they have always stuck together and have been closer than close with one another, even to the point were they go demon hunting together and have a plan in order to do so with her taking on potion making and Parker being the spell caster as they work against the forces of evil with one another. After the death of the Charmed Ones, and their fathers, the pair became even closer with them Parker falling in on herself and Melinda being the only one that can reach her, which quickly resulted in the two being sent to the same middle school together. The two also share a lot of similarities with one another such as them both being orphans and having an older sibling as well as being in the same grade and now they are in the same school and even share a bedroom with one another. Though like most friends the pair have often been lead apart and had their fights, such as when they met Drew Trudeau, their cousin, but have always been able to come back together with them both sharing a bond that will never break with them often putting everything on the line for one another. Wyatt Halliwell . ]] Wyatt is Melinda's oldest brother. Like with Chris, Melinda is very close with her big brother whom is just as over protective of her as he is with Chris and their Cousins. When it comes to Chris and Melinda, Wyatt gives her the most leeway with he being a little less reckless than Wyatt despite her friendship with Parker, though Wyatt will always fight for her, and she would do the same for him. Despite not having as close a relationship with Wyatt, as Chris does, Melinda still has a very loving and caring relationship with Wyatt. However like most siblings they have there ups and downs with Melinda sometimes taking offence to Wyatt's over protective nature. She has also has a few fights with Wyatt after the deaths of their parents, and him taking charge. He also helps Mel get around and usually is the one to settle her down after a fight with Parker. Chris Halliwell and Melinda.]] Chris is Melinda's older brother and confidant. Despite the near four year age difference between the pair they still have a very close relationship and seem to have a bit of a closer relationship with one another than Wyatt and Mel's relationship. Chris has a lot of time for her and first nicknamed her "Mel". He is one of the first people to be on her side, and despite his geeky persona, has been involved in a few fights when trying to protect her. However like most siblings they have there ups and downs such as when there parents were killed for a short time, and Melinda had an all right war with him during their parents' funeral, blaming Chris as he had was said that their Mother would be dead by the time he was fourteen. Although they later made up with one another and despite everything they are still very close and protective of one another. Etymology * Melinda: The modern name Melinda is a combination of "Mel" with the suffix "-inda". "Mel" can be derived from names such as Melanie meaning "dark, black" in Greek or from Melissa meaning "honeysuckle" in Greek. It is also associated with the Greek word meli meaning "honey" and with Linda meaning "gentle, soft, tender" in Germanic. * Halliwell: Derived from any of the several places named with the Old English pre 7th Century elements "halig" meaning "holy", plus "well(a)", a well or spring. These places include Halliwell in Lancashire, recorded as Haliwell circa 1200; Holwell in Dorset and Oxfordshire appearing respectively as Halegewelle and Haliwelle in the Domesday Book of 1086; Halwell and Halwill in Devonshire, recorded as Halgewilla in 1086, and Holywell in Northumberland, Kent, Cambridgeshire and Cornwall. Trivia * Melinda was named in honour of her Aunt Prue and her first wiccan ancestor; Melinda Warren, though she goes by her middle name, Melinda. * Melinda was given Wyatt's favorite toy bear, Wuvey, after he was told he was too old for a bear, and she later gave the bear to her youngest cousin; Peyton Halliwell. * Melinda was the only one of her cousins born in Piper's nightclub P3. * Melinda stress cleans whenever she is stressed. * Melinda loves photography, and wants to become a photo journalist like her Aunt Prue. * Chris was the first person to call Melinda "Mel". * Due to being the only full witch in her family, Melinda is often upset about not having the power to teleport herself, and often relays on Wyatt or Parker to teleport. * Melinda is the only one of her siblings to possess both her mother's powers, and is one of three witches in her family to inherit Piper's Molecular Immobilization, the others being; Trish Mitchell, and PJ Halliwell. Category:Characters Category:Charmed Children